Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 11: The Road To Fairyardia
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: After Danika learns a new amulet ability, Sofia and Zandar learn something new about Rashid, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. A Doctor's Appointment Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

** A Doctor's Appointment Part 1**

** Previously on Sofia The Second:**

** "May I have some more please?" Rashid asked.**

** Maurecia, one of the maids that attended to Maria and still attended to Layla came over and served Rashid a second helping of everything from roast beef, kale, and scalloped potatoes to jiggly wiggly pudding.**

** Sofia looked at Rashid with concern, then she turned to Zandar.**

** "Zandar, it is not healthy for Rashid to be eating like this," Sofia observed. "do you think this could have something to do with either Akilah's amulet or Layla's amulet?"**

** "I don't know... which is why I think we need to schedule our children's biannual doctor's appointment with our good friend, Doctor Prince Frederick Beckenbauer at his hospital in Dunwitty." Zandar said.**

** Akilah and Layla both bashfully looked at their amulets, then glanced over at Rashid who was eating speedily.**

** Now on Sofia The Second:**

** It was a month after the dinner conversation, and the royal family of Tangu was traveling to Dunwitty Enchancia by flying carpet.**

** Today was the day of Layla, Rashid, and Akilah's semiannual doctor's appointment with Doctor Prince Frederick Beckenbauer, the new village doctor since Doctor Anna Li Cook had retired to Mystic Meadows.**

** Since his head nurse and wife, Dorrie was at their house taking care of the couple's daughter, Jane who had a summer cold, 44-year-old Ymmik Pearson stepped in.**

** "The checkup on Missis Cook is done, so she now knows why her Amulet of Kippernilot is now leading her to Fairyardia's new secret location with its new red violet glow." Ymmik told Frederick.**

** "Very good, Ymmik," Frederick said. "now, will you please help me check out the royal children of Tangu, I haven't the faintest idea what could be wrong with them."**

** "I would be delighted to help you, now, let's start with Rashid, now, what's wrong?" Ymmik asked.**

** "He is eating non stop, it's just not good for him." Sofia said.**

** "Well, that should make sense," Frederick said to Sofia. "Rashid is a growing boy after all."**

** "Not to tell you how to do your job, Doctor Beckenbauer," Zandar said. "but there's growing and then there's **_**growing**_**."**

** "I can see you're worried, but I can't..." Frederick began.**

** "Doctor Beckenbauer! Doctor Beckenbauer! Come quick! I found the answer!" Ymmik called.**

** Frederick ran to Ymmik.**

** Ymmik showed the x ray to Frederick who was stunned.**

** "Wow! This is amazing!" Frederick exclaimed.**


	2. A Doctor's Appointment Part 2

** A Doctor's Appointment Part 2**

** "What is it, Frederick?" Sofia asked in a worried tone of voice.**

** "I'm not even going to lie to you or Zandar, Sofia," Frederick said in a serious tone of voice. "but Rashid has another soul inside his body... the spirit of Angeloran born and raised Hideaki Reed, it is the bond between Layla and Rashid that keeps him alive... he still guards Akilah and her amulet even after death."**

** "I see." Sofia said to Frederick.**

** "It tends to get stranger than that." Ymmik said to Sofiaand Zandar seriously.**

** "How much stranger?" Zandar asked Ymmik.**

** "Because Rashid has no idea of Hideaki's existance inside of him... when Layla was trapped in her Amulet of Tangu," Ymmik informed Zandar. "the act of your middle daughter, Maria, trapping her twin in the amulet caused Rashid to transform and become Hideaki."**

** Zandar was confused.**

** "What does Layla have to do with Hideaki?" Zandar asked.**

** "After borrowing Akilah's Amulet of Angelor as well as taking the Amulet of Tangu from Amy's hand," Ymmik explained to the Sultan of Tangu. "Rashid as Hideaki rubbed the two amulets together and released Layla from the Amulet of Tangu."**

** "So, you're saying," Zandar asked Ymmik. "that Layla has magical powers now?"**

** "**_**Just**_** like Queen Elena of Avalor, also, word has it that she and King Mateo are going to have their **_**first**_** child!" Ymmik said to Zandar and Sofia.**

** "Not to go off track, but who told you about this?" Sofia asked Ymmik and Frederixk.**

** "Amy, Timothy, and Sam told us of these events." Frederick answered Sofia.**

** "What should we do about our children?" Zandar asked.**

** "Just make sure that **_**nothing**_** happens to either Layla or Rashid," Ymmik said to Sofia and Zandar. "if anything should happen to sever their bond... then Hideaki Reed's spirit will fade from existance... forever."**

** Over at the Cook residence in Dunwitty, Joseph entered the doorway to his mother and father's bedroom to find his mother and father packing their belongings.**

** "Are you and Dorinda all packed, Joey?" Jeremiah asked.**

** "All packed? Where are we going, Dad?" Joseph asked.**

** "My amulet has given me the power to locate Fairyardia's new secret location." Danika told Joseph.**

** "We're going to see your great-aunt and great-uncle on Mom's side of the family." Jeremiah added.**

** "So, I will finally see Candy again?" Joseph asked his parents.**

** "Yes... indeed you will." Danika answered Joseph kindly.**


	3. A Doctor's Appointment Part 3

** A Doctor's Appointment Part 3**

** "Yes! I'll go pack my bag **_**right now**_**!" Joseph exclaimed.**

** Joseph then ran from his parents' bedroom.**

** Back at the palace in Tangu, Amy was working in her sorceress's workshop.**

** When a sudden knock sounded at her door.**

** "Come in." Amy said casually.**

** Zandar entered Amy's workshop.**

** Amy could see that her sultan was not too happy.**

** "Amy, why didn't either you, Samantha, or Timothy tell me about Layla, Rashid, or Akilah being so powerful?" Zandar asked.**

** "Well, we all thought it would have been best if you didn't know," Amy told Zandar. "being protectors of the Isle of Dreams, we..."**

** "SILENCE!" Zandar yelled at Amy, he was furious.**

** Amy stood silent for a while.**

** But after that while was over, Amy couldn't stay silent anymore.**

** "We had to keep things secret from you and the sultana during our youth because we didn't want you both to worry even back then." Amy explained to Zandar.**

** Zandar hung his head low in guilt.**

** "Sorry about that, Amy." Zandar said.**

** "You are forgiven, my sultan." Amy said to Zandar.**

** Zandar then left Amy's workshop.**

** Back at the Cook residence in Dunwitty, Dorrie Lucinda, Joseph, Jeremiah, and Danika were just about to make their journey.**

** "Do we all have what we need?" Jeremiah asked.**

** "We all have our luggage." Dorrie Lucinda said.**

** "And Dorinda and I have our amulets," Danika added. "but there's is one more thing that needs to be done."**

** "What might that be?" Joseph asked his mom.**

** But Danika ran back into the house before answering Joseph's question.**

** At their residence in Dunwitty, Dorrie was taking Jane's temperature.**

** When Frederick came into their daughter's bedroom.**

** "How is she?" Frederick asked Dorrie.**

** "Jane's fever has gone down immensely." Dorrie answered Frederick.**

** Suddenly, the crystal ball in Jane's bedroom began glowing.**

** "You had better answer that." Frederick told Dorrie.**

** "You are right, Frederick," Dorrie replied. "I had better take this."**

** Dorrie waved her left hand over the crystal ball and Danika's face appeared.**

** "Dorrie, I have some good news for you and the rest of our friends!" Danika cheered.**


	4. The Mystery Trip

** The Mystery Trip**

** "That sounds great! But Jane has a cold, Frederick, Gunther, and I need to stay by her side." Dorrie told Danika.**

** "If she's not contagious, then bring her along." Danika told Dorrie.**

** "Don't worry," Dorrie said to Danika. "Jane is not contagious anymore."**

** "Good thing," Danika said to Dorrie. "well, I'm going to contact Candice and Everett as well as the rest of our friends."**

** Danika signed off the crystal ball with Dorrie.**

** A few hours later, all of the Cook family's friends met outside the Cook residence.**

** "Where are we going?" Gilbert asked Danika.**

** Danika stood silent as the Amulet of Kippernilot around her neck began to glow red violet.**

** "We are going to... Fairyardia." Danika answered Gilbert once the long period of silence was broken.**


	5. The Red Violet Beacon

** The Red Violet Beacon**

** "I don't want to sound like a stick in the mud here," Amber said. "but since Fairyardians are like the Romani people from the other side, then the kingdom's location must remain a secret, how are we supposed to find them?"**

** "Danika's amulet can now lead her to Fairyardia no matter where its location is," Sofia told Amber. "just like my amulet used to lead me to the secret library during my youth."**

** Sofia the Second turned to her aunt.**

** "Aunt Sofia?" Sofia the Second asked.**

** "What is it?" Sultana Sofia asked Princess Sofia.**

** "Will the Amulet of Avalor lead me to the secret library someday?" the Princess of Sardonia asked her aunt.**

** "It might someday." Sofia the First said to Sofia the Second.**

** Over with Layla, Rashid, and Akilah, Layla saw Rashid subconsciously touching Akilah's amulet as the threesome walked on.**

** "Ah ah ah, Hideaki Reed, you'd better stay hidden!" Layla scolded, sensing the angel's spirit controlling her brother's body.**

** Rashid snapped out of it.**

** "Huh? What's going on?" Rashid asked, he was confused.**

** "Nothing, Rashid." Layla answered as they continued on the trek with the others.**


	6. Dangerous Risk Part 1

** Dangerous Risk Part 1**

** The large group was making some pretty good time on their journey to Fairyardia.**

** Until they stopped at a raging river.**

** The Amulet of Kippernilot continued to glow its red violet glow.**

** "No! No," Danika shouted at the Amulet of Kippernilot. "Fairyardia's new location can't **_**possibly**_** be this way! Are you kidding me?"**

** The Amulet of Kippernilot continued to glow its red violet glow which displeased Danika.**

** "Is there anything wrong, Nika?" Jeremiah called.**

** "It is my amulet, Jeremiah." Danika answered.**

** "Your amulet, Missis Cook? What is it doing?" Hermione asked.**

** "My amulet is being very persistent, Hermione! It is insisting that Uncle Taboc, his family, and the rest of Fairyardia are in **_**this**_** direction!" Danika replied urgently.**


	7. Dangerous Risk Part 2

** Dangerous Risk Part 2**

** "But there is a **_**raging river **_**in our way," Amber observed. "we **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** just swim through it."**

** "That," Hermione complained. "and it'll mess up my hair if we try."**

** "Hmmm," James commented, glancing over at Amber. "why does **_**that**_** sound so familiar?"**

** "Hey now, Dear Brother," Amber said to James. "I am not the same vain person I was in youth!"**

** "I know that," James said to Amber. "but now is not the time for this, we have a problem on our hands."**

** Suddenly, the Scepter of Justice began to glow within Jeremiah's right hand.**

** "This is odd! What's going on?" Jeremiah asked.**

** The Scepter of Justice separated the water in the river, revealing a land path to Fairyardia.**

** "Way to go, Dad," Joseph exclaimed. "you did it!"**

** "What did I do?" Jeremiah asked.**


	8. Dangerous Risk Part 3

** Dangerous Risk Part 3**

** "You found a way across the river! Now I can carry Jadeite without getting him wet!" Jade exclaimed.**

** "If we are going to continue our journey, then we are going to have to hurry," Jeremiah told the Empress of Weiling. "my spell on the river is only temporary."**

** Everyone raced across the land path quickly to the other side.**

** As Jeremiah had foretold, the raging river covered the land path.**

** "Where to next, Missis Cook?" Nina asked.**

** The Amulet of Kippernilot pointed its red violet light to the right.**

** "This way," Danika called. "follow me."**

** Danika led them down the path that her amulet had pointed to.**

** After a while, everyone stopped at a dead end.**

** "Why is your amulet pointing here," Candice asked Danika. "why would it point to a solid wall of iron?"**

** "Remember, Candice," Danika advised. "nothing is what it appears to be, and besides... just like the Romani people on the other side... my people don't do so well inside stone walls."**


	9. Fairyardia Found

** Fairyardia Found**

** Danika did a small dance while the Amulet of Kippernilot was glowing.**

** The wall opened and everyone stepped inside.**

** The iron wall was actually hiding the new location of Fairyardia.**

** The Amulet of Kippernilot stopped glowing and the wall closed itself up.**

** "We found it." Candice said.**

** "And it is all because of my Nika." Jeremiah said romantically.**

** "Oh, Jeremiah." Danika said romantically.**

** Danika and Jeremiah kissed passionately.**

** Just then, Rubeus Lee, Dorrie Lucinda's boyfriend spotted someone or something approaching them.**

** "Stand back, everybody," Rubeus said, withdrawing his wand. "my gut is telling me that we are not alone here!"**


	10. Reunion With The Weatherby Family

** Reunion With The Weatherby Family**

** Everyone but Rubeus stood back.**

** "Be careful, Rubeus." his father, Jacob Lee warned.**

** "I will, Dad." Rubeus said.**

** Rubeus pointed his wand and began to fire.**

** When an older male's voice stopped him.**

** "Hold your fire," the voice called. "it is I, Duke Wallace Weatherby, Millicent and Candy are here as well! Don't you remember your allies?"**

** "Duke Weatherby?" Rubeus asked.**

** "That's right, Rubeus," Wallace said. "now, please, do lower your wand."**

** Rubeus lowered his wand.**

** "Sorry about that, Duke Weatherby." Rubeus said.**


	11. New Kingdom Tour Part 1

** New Kingdom Tour Part 1**

** "You are forgiven," Wallace said to Rubeus. "now, where are you staying?"**

** "We will be staying at my uncle's new palace." Danika answered Wallace.**

** The younger Candice turned to her father, "Do you think Joey could stay with us at our new manor?" she asked.**

** "I don't see why not, Candy," the duke answered. "but it should be up to his mom and dad."**

** "May I please stay with Candy, Mom and Dad?" Joseph asked.**

** Danika looked at Jeremiah.**

** "I don't see why not, Joey." Danika said.**

** "Yes!" Joseph exclaimed.**

** Millicent noticed Queen Candice wiping sweat from her brow.**

** "It's a hot one today! Do you know of any place where we might be able to get a nice icy cold treat?" Queen Candice asked.**

** "Ice cream!" the older children cheered happily.**

** "There are all kinds of places to eat here in Fairyardia," Wallace exclaimed. "let me take you on a little tour!"**


	12. New Kingdom Tour Part 2

** New Kingdom Tour Part 2**

** "Lead... the... way..." Rashid said in a breathless voice.**

** "Rashid? Rashid? Rashid! Oh my gosh! What is going on?" Layla asked, she was now panicking.**

** Rashid lost consciousness then and there.**

** Akilah and Sofia the Second ran right over to Layla and Rashid's location.**

** Rashid was lying on the ground.**

** "Is Rashid..." Sofia the Second began, she was nervous.**

** Akilah saw Rashid's body glowing.**

** "It's okay, both of you," Akilah said to Layla and Sofia the Second. "Rashid is just transforming into Hideaki."**

** "Uh... Hideaki?" Sofia the Second asked, she was confused.**

** "Hideaki Reed," Akilah answered Sofia the Second. "it is a long story and we do not wish to bore you with the details."**

** Rashid finished his transformation and Hideaki opened his eyes.**

** "What in the? Why am I here?" Hideaki demanded to know.**

** "So, **_**you**_** are Hideaki Reed?" Sofia the Second asked.**

** "Yes, that's me, now I have **_**quite**_** a few questions," Hideaki said. "example... just **_**how**_** did I get here?"**

** "Do not ask me, I do not have the answer." Sofia the Second protested to Hideaki.**


	13. New Kingdom Tour Part 3

** New Kingdom Tour Part 3**

** "Don't be so hard on Sofia, Hideaki." Akilah pleaded.**

** "I just want to know how I ended up in... wherever **_**this**_** is." Hideaki said to Layla, Akilah, and Sofia the Second.**

** "You are in Fairyardia's new secret location." Sofia the Second answered Hideaki.**

** "Fairyardia?" Hideaki asked the girls.**

** "The kingdom of people who are half human and half fairy." Akilah answered Hideaki.**

** "So I see." Hideaki said.**

** "We didn't call you forth, so why are you here, Hideaki?" Akilah asked.**

** "My other self couldn't sense the impending danger like I can," Hideaki said to the three girls. "so I transformed so I could warn you about it."**

** "Impending danger," Layla asked Hideaki. "what kind of impending danger?"**

** "A mysterious illness will be on top of the people of this vast kingdom, among those who are going to die are the parents of Candice Weatherby." Hideaki warned.**

** "Oh my! Poor Joey," Layla exclaimed. "he will be devastated by this piece of news!"**

** "When will this illness strike Fairyardia?" Akilah asked Hideaki.**

** "It will strike Fairyardia in about the time of four to six months from now." Hideaki answered Akilah.**

** Hideaki closed his eyes and prepared to transform back to Rashid.**

** Rashid then opened his eyes, "What... what happened?" he asked in a baffled manner.**

** "That doesn't matter right now, Rashid," Sofia the Second said with urgency. "we have got to catch up with the others!"**

** Sofia the Second, Akilah, Layla, and Rashid found the others standing outside the ice cream parlor and restaurant that the O'Toole family owned.**

** "What was taking you so long?" Queen Candice asked the four children firmly.**

** "Something was going down with Rashid, Aunt Candice." Princess Sofia said.**

** "May I ask what it was?" Queen Candice asked the Princess of Sardonia.**

** "Nothing that you will need to worry about, Aunt Candice." Layla said, clutching Rashid by the hand.**


	14. Screaming For Ice Cream

** Screaming For Ice Cream**

** "Nothing that I will need to worry about, now just what do you mean by that, Layla?" the Queen of Ornburgh asked.**

** "Sofia, Akilah, and I all have it covered, Aunt Candice." Layla said.**

** "Good," Queen Candice said to Layla. "now, what do you say to getting some ice cream?"**

** "I'd say I'm there!" Sofia the Second exclaimed.**

** "Me too!" Akilah agreed.**

** "If I know Rashid, and I do," Layla laughed. "he'll probably have eaten every flavor of ice cream in the ice cream parlor!"**

** When they got inside O'Toole Restaurant and Ice Cream Parlor, Queen Candice, Sofia the Second, Layla, and Akilah all found out that Layla was **_**partially**_** correct.**

** Instead of filling up on ice cream, Rashid was filling up on **_**ice water**_**.**

** "Layla! Over here!" Rashid called.**

** Layla, Akilah, Sofia the Second, and Queen Candice walked over to where Rashid and the rest of their friends were sitting.**

** Back in the kitchen, Timothy took a taste of the most recent batch of chocolate ice cream that he made and discovered there was something off about it.**

** "Sam, there... is... something... in... the... chocolate... ice... cream... and... it... is... making... me... want... to... sleep..." Timothy yawned.**

** Sam looked over at the couple's 1-month-old daughter, Janelyn Aisha whose hands were shimmering.**

** "Don't be alarmed, Timothy, but Janelyn Aisha's powers have come in early... a bit **_**too**_** early," Sam said. "beginning with sleep and sweet dream magic!"**

** Timothy's green eyes shot right open, "Some of Janelyn Aisha's magic got into **_**this**_** batch of chocolate ice cream! If anybody ordered chocolate ice cream from this batch, **_**do not **_**take a bite!" he warned their customers.**

** Prince Kazeem, the only son and and youngest child of Queen Vivian and King Khalid and Violet's younger brother put his right hand on his forehead as if he was feeling dizzy.**

** "Kazeem!" Vivian, Khalid, and Violet called out.**

** "What's... the... matter... with... me," Kazeem yawned. "why... do... I... suddenly... feel... so... sleepy?"**

** In just a few short moments, the young Prince of Khaldune fell fast asleep in the chair he was sitting in, his chin resting at his chest.**

** "Quick, Sam," Timothy ordered. "take Janelyn Aisha upstairs to our living quarters!"**

** Samantha grabbed her daughter who had her brown hair but had Timothy's green eyes and prepared to take her up to the O'Toole family's living quarters.**

** "What will you do, Timothy?" Samantha asked.**

** "I am simply going to dump out this tainted chocolate ice cream," Timothy said to Samantha. "and then, I'm going to make a brand new batch."**

** "Splendid call, Timothy!" Samantha whispered so as to not arouse the sleeping Kazeem.**

** Samantha took Janelyn Aisha upstairs.**

** Kazeem was in a deep sleep, he reminded Danika of when Jeremiah was cursed by the Midnight Fan.**

** "My poor baby boy," Vivian said, beginning to sob uncontrollably. "oh! What are we going to do?"**


	15. Jeremiah Forms A Plan

** Jeremiah Forms A Plan**

** "We will need to take Kazeem to the royal palace," Jeremiah whispered to Vivian. "King Taboc should know how to fix this."**

** "Good idea, Jeremiah," Danika whispered, watching Vivian placing Kazeem on Khalid's able back. "Duke Weatherby, would you and your family mind showing us the way to my uncle's new palace?"**

** "We would be happy to show you all to the king's new palace," Wallace exclaimed. "follow us!"**

** Danika and the others followed the three members of the Weatherby family to Fairyardia Palace's new location.**

** When they entered the palace's throne room, Danika found her aunt and six cousins sitting on their thrones.**

** "Nika, my precious one," Queen Eldora exclaimed, rising from her throne. "I knew that you would find us again one day!"**

** "Aunt Eldora, do you know where Uncle Taboc is," Danika said with urgency. "a young child and the Prince of Khaldune's Middle Kingdom has been inflicted with a sleeping charm... brought on by the O'Toole family's young daughter, Janelyn Aisha!"**

** Queen Vivian now cradled her sleeping son in her arms.**

** "Who would have known that a newborn would possess **_**this **_**kind of power!" Vivian exclaimed.**

** The Queen of Fairyardia looked at the Prince of Khaldune's Middle Kingdom who was still fast asleep in his mother's arms.**

** "Tell me, Vivian," Eldora asked. "do you know if a dream crystal was involved?"**

** Kazeem just yawned, but he still looked far away.**

** "Dream crystals," Vivian answered Eldora uncertainly. "not that I know of."**

** "Hmmm, in any case," Eldora said to Vivian, "I will take you to Taboc... he will do a scan on your son to find out why he is not waking up."**


	16. The Scan On Kazeem

** The Scan On Kazeem**

** "Thank you, Eldora." Vivian said, placing her sleeping son on Khalid's back again.**

** "Wait, Auntie Vivian! I will carry Kazeem!" a girl's voice called out.**

** Those who were not affected by the sleep magic turned their attention to the owner of the voice, it was Princess Felicity, the youngest daughter and middle child of Queen Maya and King Nasim.**

** "**_**You**_**, Lissie?" King Khalid asked his niece.**

** "I can do it, Uncle Khalid," Felicity protested. "I'm strong enough to carry Kazeem!"**

** "Okay, Lissie," Khalid sighed, calling Felicity by her nickname again. "you may carry Kazeem."**

** "Yes! Oh! Thank you, Uncle Khalid! Thank you many many many times!" Felicity exclaimed.**

** Kazeem was placed upon Felicity's back by her older sister, Melody, and her younger brother, Zayn.**

** Kazeem continued to dream on as his family and the others raced to seek help from King Taboc.**

** After finding him, Taboc scanned Kazeem for **_**any**_** and **_**all**_** traces of magic.**

** "Ah! Here's something!" King Taboc exclaimed.**

** "What is it, Uncle Taboc?" Danika asked.**

** "The sleep and sweet dream magic that Young Kazeem is under from the ice cream he had eaten registers at level ten and category four... which means... that the person whose magic this is... is making him sleep for... forever and a day!" Taboc exclaimed.**

** Vivian gasped in shock, "If only James hadn't made his wish to be with Ruby and if only Khalid hadn't made his wish to be with me at the wishing well in the Enchancia castle garden while they were teens... then **_**this**_** would not be happening!" **

** The Queen of Khaldune's Middle Kingdom began sobbing like crazy over the sleeping body of her one and only son.**

** "Taboc," King Khalid asked over his wife's sobbing. "how can this sleeping spell be lifted from my my son?"**

** Taboc looked Khalid straight in the eye.**

** "I have the answer that you are seeking," The older King of Fairyardia said seriously to the younger King of Kaldune. "but I do not think you are going to like it."**

** The King of Khaldune's Middle Kingdom wasn't afraid.**

** "I would like to know the answer." King Khalid said to Taboc earnestly.**


	17. A Question Answered

** A Question Answered**

** "Kazeem's guardian should awaken him, this is more than the first kiss of true love... a guardian can be either female or male and the guardian has a unique talisman to either him or her." Taboc answered Khalid.**

** "So I see." Khalid said to Taboc.**

** "King Taboc," Queen Maya of Khaldune's Northern Kingdom said. "I have a question."**

** Taboc turned to Maya, "What is it?" he asked.**

** "Just who could my nephew's guardian be?" Maya asked.**

** "We do not know that information for certain," Taboc answered Maya. "all we have to do... is wait for either him or her to be revealed."**

** Meanwhile back in the throne room, Prince Henry of Triana noticed his younger sister, Princess Persephone clutching onto her stomach.**

** "Persephone! Persephone! Are you all right?" Henry called out, running to his sister who was doubled over in tremendous pain.**

** "It's my stomach, Henry! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Persephone exclaimed in pain.**

** "Could it be your powers coming in?" King Desmond asked his daughter.**

** Persephone looked at her father.**

** "I don't think so, Dad," Persephone admitted. "somehow, I just don't think so."**


	18. Persephone's Task! Kazeem Awakens

** Persephone's Task! Kazeem Awakens**

** All of a sudden, a necklace appeared around Persephone's neck.**

** "Whoa! Persephone! Do you even know what that is around your neck?" Henry asked, he was amazed.**

** Persephone looked at the necklace she was wearing and shrugged her shoulders, "No, what is it?" she asked Henry.**

** "That my dear is a guardian amulet," Lucinda said to Persephone. "you now have power as Kazeem's guardian! You now have the task of protecting Kazeem... beginning with reawakening him from his enchanted slumber!"**

** Persephone's guardian amulet led her right to Kazeem.**

** While her amulet glowed all around both herself and Kazeem, she held him close and kissed him.**

** "Persephone? What's going on? Are you my destined princess?" Kazeem asked in a raspy voice due to the fact that he had just been awakened.**

** "I am more than that, Kazeem," Persephone said gently. "I am also your guardian."**

** Kazeem and Persephone kissed again, this time passionately.**


End file.
